Island lovers
by XxxMylavixxX
Summary: What happens when haruhi, and the other host club members get trapped on an island due to a crash landing? what happens when haruhi is caught in a love triangle? Messy situation's. lord of the flies mixed with ouran high. R&R haruxtama haruxkyo
1. The island

**Hey everyone, Its Natalie and I've come up with a wondrous idea. So you've read lord of the flies, I assume? Well I did my sophomore year in high school (ima Jr.) and I thought it would be fun to kind of do that with ouran high school host club, am I right or am I right? Anyways I'm hoping it kind of does that here. Although I want to change it up, do my own thing ya know? Lmao so it's going to be way different but still kind of like the story. So here you are, Ch 1**

**Disclaimer; I don't own ouran high, cause if I did…hello kyoya**

**-Nat**

**The island - Haruhi's POV**

* * *

The wind felt soft against my forehead. My whole body hurt. I wished I could have had a ibuprofen, or better yet a sandwich.

I looked around again, nothing seemed familiar, there were trees everywhere and logs covered a clearing made from the crash. The last thing I remembered was being on the plane, and a man pushed me out.

I stood up, dizzy on my feet, and wobbled over to the center of the scar in the forest. Birds could be heard re-building their nests, and animals trying to gather up the babies that survived the night.

I heard a branch snap, and footsteps sounded from a side of the scar.

"Hello?" I was hoping for a answer, yet nothing said anything "Is anyone there? I mean no harm" still no answer.

I turned around, still uneven in the way I stood, and started to walk through this scar, when I felt that I wasn't alone I looked over my shoulder.

A blonde boy stood looking at me, we were a good twenty feet from each other yet I could still see his hazel eyes clearly. He started towards me; I took a step back. He had on him a ripped school shirt; I recognized the emblem. He was from my school. In his small hand was a rabbit, a stuffed rabbit. I was in high school; he looked seven, yet he wore my emblem.

"Wh-who are you?" I could barely stammer out.

"I…I'm lost…" the little boy seemed to be crying, with that I lost my cautious status. Maternal impulse was something ever girl had, even one who had been raised with boys.

I closed the distance between us in a moment, reaching out to him he took my hand and I pulled him in for a hug. Now that we were closer I saw how much taller he was, only about a foot smaller than me.

"Are you ok?" I asked awkwardly "Are you from Ouran high school?" my voice was hoarse from screaming last night.

He lifted his head off my chest, and looked at the symbol mounted over my heart.

"I'm ok, I guess." His eyes lit up. "You're a girl." He stated confused. I guess we both were.

"Yes, yes I am." I felt my face heat up, great.

"Only boys go to my academy. How did you…?" he seemed to understand, and nodded it off. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, huh?"

At this moment I realized something. I didn't have to go by my name if I didn't want to. I could be like serial killers and hide my identity.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me honey." His voice had cheered a little so I decided to be honest.

"I'm Haruhi fujioka,its nice to meet you honey_._" I looked at how small he was again, and I wanted to know his grade. I was a freshman and I was one of the smallest in my class. "Um, excuse me for asking honey, but how old are you? What grade are you in?"

My compound question didn't even startle him. "I'm seventeen, and currently a senior over in ouran. You?" Mouth wide open I couldn't believe what he had told me.

Stuttering, I closed my mouth, unable to think and gave him a 'your lying aren't you' look. He smiled. "I'm fifteen, I'm a freshman, your, you're a senior?!" my brain told me he was truthful, my eyes said no.

Once again he admitted a laugh and grabbed my hand.

"There were others on the plane, only a few, but they were there. I bet if we follow this scar we'll find them." His voice was warm, soothing, as if he was trying to calm the quite sleeping child into a deeper sleep.

We walked for roughly two hours, I didn't say much, I let honey do all the talking. He told me how his family was one of the richest in Japan, and how his cousin, mori was on the flight. He went on and on, some I caught, some I didn't. He seemed to cheer up as I told him his cousin would be alright, since the boys on the plane were thrown off.

This went on for the entire walk, at the end of the scar there was a bright opening. When we reached it we found the ocean…which lead to my worst fears. We were on an island.

Honeys hand dropped as he fell to his knees. "What…what if…what if they threw him off when they reached the…the ocean…" his voice sounded wounded. I didn't have to see the tears to know they were there.

"That's impossible" I lied "I was the last one off." Honey looked up at me.

"You're a very bad liar, Haruhi." he his smile glimmered at me painfully.

"Then believe what you will, I believe from how strong you told me he is, he will be fine." I sounded sincere, my voice still hoarse was foreign to me.

Honey looked over at a cove that was next to where we stood in the sand. His stare didn't faultier as he jumped up, running in the direction of the pool of water. He took off his ripped shirt revealing lean muscles, then stripped off his torn jeans until he only had on boxers, Wading out into the water.

I walked up to the rim of the cove that seemed to come out of nowhere. Then curious I wanted to see what made him jump into a lake. Taking off my shirt I had on only a bra, the stripping off my pants I followed his path made in the sand at the bottom of the inlet. He turned, not realizing I had stripped, opened his mouth as if to say something. Then stopped what he was doing. I was inches from him, and he went too a boarding school full of boys. Rarely did he see a girl, and the only time he'd seen a naked one was in sex-ed.

I, however, just realized what I had done. I was a young girl with B-cups and a thin body. I have seen men-my dads a cross dresser-and boys alike, but never had one seen me. A rush of blood when straight to my head. Was honey checking me out? His eyes drifted over my curves, lingering on my bra-or what was covered beneath that piece of fabric.

Deciding to change subjects and switch the heated gaze he held with my body, I started a conversation.

"S-so honey, why did you-um well jump in the water?" at this point I had put a arm over my breasts trying to cover what I could. Honey didn't say anything; he just stared.

"Honey?" my voice was raspy still, and thus, it sounded scared. Which snapped him out of his intense observation.

"I-um seen something in-in the, um water..." He turned a violent red, and shifted ever so slightly away. He reached down in the water, trying to keep his head above the thin line that gravity said the water was not allowed to surpass. Yet he was unable too so he immersed his body, and re-surfaced with a large white shell, it spilled water from a hole in the bottom, the porcelain beauty swirled around and around with intricate patterns aliening it. He placed it in my hands; the weight of it was tremendous. It had to weigh like thirty pounds!

We walked back to the shore and dressed awkwardly. The sun beat on our backs and the wind that cooled us earlier, had died down. We sat in silence for a while, unknowingly suppressed the lust honey had distributed into the back of our minds.

Finally honey broke the silence.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Honey burst out "This conch, it makes loud noise if you blow in it. We can use it to call the others!" his smile was wide with the idea of finding his cousin.

"Ok sure, how do we use it?" I was interested in finding out how many others were here with us. Plus how would this hurt?

"Just blow right here," honey said pointing to the bottom of the shell where it curved into a opening where I placed my lips, then with a burst of wind I blew as hard as I could.

There was a very deep and loud vibrating noise that traveled across the island, birds flew in the distance. Once I ran out of breath, it took me a moment to recover but I inhaled and blew again. We did this for twenty minutes and still no one showed.

Finally my lungs failed me, dizziness set in, and I stopped. Wobbling, honey helped me sit down. Once I was settled he picked up the conch and repeated my actions.

That's when we saw him, tall and dark haired a man twice my size came out of the forest. His blue uniform matched honeys and mine.

Honey dropped the conch into the sand and took off in the direction of the tall guy. He jumped into the mans outstretched arms. And they hugged, I sat in the same spot as they started to walk towards me with honey on his shoulders.

"Haruhi-san, this is Takashi Morinozuka, my cousin. Mori this is Haruhi, she saved me from the jungle." Before he spoke I could see his stoic posture, how he was on a normal day, and it made me feel like I had known him forever.

"Thank you, I am in your debt." his voice was deep and thoughtful, it lighted and deepened the mood.

"Please, you own me nothing, I would have done it anyway." I shrugged off his complement. A bush rustled.

We stood in silence for a moment, and for the second time today, I waited in fear.

* * *

**Hey this is Natalie, Ive fixed this Chapter. I'm sorry i left so many spelling and grammar problems before i posted. But yeah, its fixed now :D**


	2. Shelter and peace

**So I realize you guys are probably thinking this is some sort of trick,**

'**Natalie-sama is actually making a honeyXharuhi fan-fic! Trickster!' well you see now children; I'm leading into that lol. I want to establish the connections between those two for now; you'll see what I'm planning in later chapters.**

**The suspense is killing me!**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter**

**-Nat**

* * *

Explore – Haruhi's POV

My mouth went dry, stomach turned. No one said anything. Mori and honey had instinctively hid me when we heard the noise, moving precisely and quietly. Now they were crouched in a battle position. And I stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide, fear setting in. the bush rustled some more, we waited for whatever-whoever, was going to immerge.

A tall blond boy and a dark haired boy about the same height give or take a few inches, walked out. They were dressed in the ouran uniform, and torn black slacks. The tall dark haired boy had on glasses and held a notebook; astonished at the people gathered he stared at me.

The blond boy spoke first "Were you the guys blowing the trombone?" His eyes rested on the conch in the sand.

"Its not a trombone, you ditz, it's a conch. Lucky they found it. I heard there worth a fortune." This came from the boy with glasses. It both amused and annoyed me.

"Well, um pleasure to meet you, my name is honey. What are yours?" honey spoke to the blond boy, seemingly ignoring the boy with glasses.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, and this dick heres name is Kyoya Ootori. The pleasure is ours young boy." His voice flitted across the sand; he and 'kyoya' were almost to us.

Honey looked offended at the comment 'little boy' and turned around fake tears in his eyes, crabbed my collar and cried to me "He called me a little boy! Haruhi! You know I'm not little! Wahhhhhhh!" he now held me protectively, like a husband would his wife.

Awkwardly I pried him off just in time to get a good look at our new comers. They were covered in dirt and that 'Tamaki' boy had a gash in his arm, where the sleeve had been torn. Kyoya though was the lesser dirty of the two, and I took particular note on his face.

His eyes were a magnificent gray color; it seemed to reflect the world, lips looked soft and inviting, model like. He stared at me, and seemed to be evaluating me as well.

Those gray eyes hadn't left me since he stood on the other side of the beach. For now they rested on the emblem.

"Why are you wearing that." It was a statement, not a question. I didn't say anything. I was kind of afraid to. He looked at me expecting an answer I wouldn't give. "Are you shy? You shouldn't be, we are going to be here awhile. There's no point in it anyway."

"I'm not shy," I started "you just didn't introduce yourself, that's rude where I grew up." My face stern, he softens his, and then laughed.

"Your right, I apologize, my name is Kyoya Ootori. Yours is Haruhi I presume, now please explain to me why a girl is wearing a boys boarding school logo." He said it as if it were a joke. One he couldn't explain. Pursing my lips I decided to grace him with words.

"You are correct to presume I am Haruhi, yet that was still rude. And I'm wearing this logo because it is _my_ school too." I felt the harshness of my voice, and at first I felt bad, but that feeling passed once he spoke again.

"Well, little Haruhi," we were very close now, he was so close I could smell his spicy breath "Just so you know, back where _I_ come from It's rude for _women_ to talk when they are not _spoken_ too, _so I suggest you hold your tongue_." His voice was dangerous, and I knew I shouldn't have said anything. His treat clear, I turned my head away; just in time to catch two boys walk through the foliage. Reddish orange hair, they both looked oddly…the same. I thought about this. They were twins. Twins covered in mud.

They walked towards me. Hand in hand, singing something in tune.

The one with his hair parted to the left started "she's beautiful as usual"

Then the one with hair to the right "with bruises on her ego"

"And killer instincts " Left

"Tell her to be aware of evil men" Right

"And that's what you get for fallin again " Left

"You can never get him outta your head" Right

"And that's what you get for fallin again" Left

"You can never get him outta your head" Right

And they stopped looked at one another and laughed. I laughed as well, kyoya backed away from me, I could tell he was pissed off, but I didn't care. It's not like he meant anything to me, right?

The twins exchanged a glance, smiled and swept me a bow.

One of them started to talk "I'm hikaru, the oldest of us. But you wont remember that caus-"

"Why not?" I asked cutting him off.

"Well you see," he started "even our parents mixed us up. Were hard to tell apart." His voice expressed pain, only a hint so it didn't show on his face.

"Well that's mean, I mean its not like is rocket science." My voice was empathetic.

The other twin was curious to figure this out "Well then, hello, my name is Kaoru, Kaoru Hitachiin." He smiled "you are?"

This I felt earned me a 'ha! Your just as rude as me' look from kyoya. I shrugged it off "My name is Haruhi Fujioka" my fake smile slid into place. The blond boy-though I didn't realize earlier-was on the floor crying. Saying things like 'she doesn't pay attention to me! The only few friends I know, and she wont even introduce herself!' so finally I looked at him. Extended me hand, which he took gleefully. Getting on one knee he kissed it tenderly.

"Hello fair princess," whatever emotional trauma he had been experiencing a moment ago had passed "I will defend you from the lions and foul beasts that inhabit this horrid place." There was a spark in his eye.

"I actually like this island, I can defend myself, and if not its honey who would be first in line to save me. Your too slow." With a cold expression sliding into place, turned to the group. "Hey everyone, look I know a few survival basics. And the first thing I want to do is build shelter." My voice was strong as it got for raspy and cracking, I needed water.

"We'll need water-fresh water-a stream maybe?" honey started as if reading my mind "and for that we will need hunters and gatherers."

* * *

After about ten minutes, each member of our small group had been assigned a different task to complete.

The twins were gatherers: Food.

Mori and I were also gatherers: water/hence storage containers.

Honey, kyoya, and Tamaki were to gatherer wood, and house stuff, ect.

By the time we had gotten back to the meeting spot it was high noon; I had discovered some coconuts, which mori made a hole in (was I the only one without a pocket knife?!)And we filled with fresh water.

The twins had found lots of fruit, tied their shirts together, and hauled them all back. They had a variety to, melon, watermelon, strawberries, bananas, berries, and some type of animal.

Kyoya, honey and Tamaki brought in roughly six hundred ft of rope that must have fallen off the plain, three waterproof parachute balloon's, a shovel, and a pile of sticks that looked sturdy enough to make a house.

We started directly into house making, first the foundations. We pounded and dug the branches into the dirt next to the clean ravine mori had discovered when we looked for food and water. Then tied them together, slowly patching the parachutes in as we went.

When we finished, we sat down around a pit we decided would be used to make the fire in, only problem now, was how to start it.

I looked around at the confused faces of my newfound friends. But my gaze held steady on kyoya. He caught my gaze, and stared into my eyes. His were a deep gray, with mixed colors. A deep purple lined the edge, leading into the cloud like smooth material before the iris. His nose centered perfectly on his face. He seemed bred of the perfect human cultures; I couldn't tear my eyes away. His dark hair was calling to me, begging me to tousle it, with those lips of his so kissable.

My eyes stopped its analysis. His _glasses_, that's what we needed!

"Kyoya, hand me your glasses." His examination was cut short as he gave me a Questioning glance, yet handed them over anyway.

I pulled over some dry leaves and broken sticks, and held his glasses up lining them up with the sun. a small circle appeared on the log, as I pulled my hand away farther and farther, it got smaller and smaller.

That's when we saw it. That glimpse of hope, sparked along side the fire, and it lit up. The boys gave me a nod of appreciation, well all except kyoya, who just lowered his head deep in thought. I felt my heart sink for someone. The only thing that crossed my mind was how I really wanted his acknowledgment. I handed his glasses back.

Then got up and started to gather some logs for the new fire.

"Haruhi wait for me," honey called, I didn't really here him though. I was trying to carry as much as I could, without realizing how much I could actually hold.

My hand slipped, the logs fell, one hit my foot, and the other one cut open my hand before dropping to the ground.

I felt pain, and stinging. It wasn't impossible to put up with but I didn't like it nonetheless. Honey finally made it to me panting, kyoya and everyone with him. He held my hand in his own, and started to rip a piece of cloth from his clothes.

Kyoya however stopped him. "That's not sanitary, you could give her an infection, here.." he took off his uniform shirt to reveal a white shirt skin tight. I would have liked to see THAT more often. Yet he ripped a clean piece from the center, darn. "This ought to do." He took my hand from honeys and led me to the ravine, genially submerging it under water. Then after he had examined it following the cleaning to make sure no other fragments were left in the wound, he wrapped it. His hands were warm against mine, soft. Delicate. They made me shiver.

He kissed the top of my bandaged hand, leaned forward, and whispered in my ear "_Haruhi fujioka, it is my pleasure to meet you, fair princess. You may call me Kyoya."_ His breath on my neck made me shiver once more. But something strange happened too. My legs were weak, and his hand dangerously close on the inside of my thigh. I felt my feminine hormones kick in, and deeply regretted being one.

With that though he stood offered me his hand and led us to the fire where they were roasting our meal. When we got there Tamaki glomped me and started crying 'my daughter, oh my precious daughter! She hurt herself! What is a father to do!' Which I emotionlessly replied 'I'm no daughter of yours.' That's when he sat in a corner crying about how his daughter didn't love him and so on. That's when it got dark.

We sat around the fire telling about our lives. I told them how the school thought I was a guy and gave me a scholarship to their academy. I also told of my cross dressing father and how my mother had died when I was five. Kyoya shared how he was the third in his family and he wouldn't get to inherit his family business because of it.

It was peaceful as everyone regurgitated their lives over the fire to there new friends/roommates.

That peace, though happy, only existed between a few of us. Honey and kyoya were soon to upset that

**

* * *

Hey everyone, I decided not to slack this story so much, come on look I've already posted a new one!! So yea, I like the twin's duet: D please everyone R&R, I want some reviews really badly.**

**Yours truly,**

**-Nat**


	3. Fighting foes

**As this progresses farther, I realize it's a lot of fun to write. I mean for the last few days I've craved to put my hands on the keyboard. I've had dreams that show me what is next. It's not just me anymore, its life, life has told me what to write.**

**I hope you all realized my horrible grammar problems last chapter): and that was due to lack of sleep, you try staying up past ten writing without any idea what you wanted after the first two sentences lmao.**

**So here it is, my masterpiece, jk.**

**Btw- I'm doing this one short, cos' well its only a small fight scene.**

* * *

Fighting foes – Kyoya's POV

Rolling around, and around. I couldn't close my eyes for more than two minutes. She wouldn't get off my mind. I imagined her in my arms, kissing her, holding her and calling her mine. She would stare at me, and instead of those audacious eyes that said 'I bite', they would hold something else, something deeper.

Finally I sighed in defeat, rolled over and sat up cross-legged. Tamaki slept heavily whispering something soft. I smiled, and stood up, walking out of the 'makeshift' hut.

As I started towards the forest, someone poked my shoulder

"Kyoya. Right?" the little boy from earlier stood behind me.

"Yes, honey was it? What are you doing up?" I replied with the same snare I gave most people who bothered me.

"Actually, its Mitsukuni Haninozuka. And I could ask you the same thing." His voice cruel and if the hint he didn't want me to call him by his nick-name didn't get it across then the malicious glare in his eyes did. For whatever reason this boy didn't like me.

"Alright, Mitsukuni. I cannot sleep; I'm going to rinse my face with cool water. Now you answer the same question." I tried for the same brute force, though mine came utterly spiteful, and with a deeper intensity that most Ootori men held. Its one thing you inherited being top of one of the most powerful families in Japan.

"I know what you're trying to do, I know what you do to girls back home. You're not going to do that to Haruhi. I'll kill you before it gets to that." I stared at him, flat, uncaring. This boy didn't know me; he had no idea who he was talking to.

"Don't _you _threaten me. I don't know who you _think _you are, but that ends here little boy. Find you're place and curl up, be a good_ little puppy and sit bitch._" Disgust laced my words and I almost threw him off with my tone.

He turned red, and raised his voice a bit "Don't call me a _dog_ you fucked up little dick, I know who I am, and what I'm destined to do. Unlike poor little Kyoya, whose daddy doesn't even need him because he already has two other sons. I bet he's not even looking for you." That was all I was going to take. I threw a punch, and he caught it easily, flipping me on my backside. Nobody told me he knew karate.

Holding me on my stomach, with my arm-twisted onto my back. He laughed distastefully.

"Don't try anything stupid kyoya, I am always watching." With that he was gone.

Standing up, I wiped the dirt off. My chin and arm hurt; with further inspection I found no breaks or sprains. But they would bruise.

One thing I knew for sure, this wasn't over.

* * *

-Before the fight-

Haruhi's POV;

I awoke in darkness between two heated figures. They had their arms wrapped around me, and held me against my will, protectively.

I struggled away, as the twins fought in their sleep. Chanting something in tune with each other.

"I…" Kaoru began.

"…Love…" Hikaru stated the ongoing verse.

"You…hikaru…" kaoru finished, a sad smile filled my face as they still held the spot collective heat had gathered from my body.

I stood, but right before I left the hut, I heard a tumble, and a small voice. Honey?

"I know what you're trying to do, I know what you do to girls back home. You're not going to do that to Haruhi. I'll kill you before it gets to that." I wondered what he meant, it repeated in my mind which was racing with every possible thing he could have done to make honey hate him so much.

With that Kyoya's voice mirrored when we had first met. "Don't _you _threaten me. I don't know who you _think _you are, but that ends here little boy. Find you're place and curl up, be a good_ little puppy and sit bitch._"

"Don't call me a _dog_ you fucked up little dick, I know who I am, and what I'm destined to do. Unlike poor little Kyoya, whose daddy doesn't even need him because he already has two other sons. I bet he's not even looking for you." My eyes went wide; I didn't expect this from him, honey was so sweet.

I heard a few thumps and poked my head out in time to see honey throw kyoya to the ground, pinned with his arms behind his back. Honeys voice sounded cold and unforgiving with his next set of words.

"_Don't try anything stupid kyoya, I am always watching_." I watched as he released kyoya, and returned to his tent. I also turned back into my hut, with my mind still racing from earlier. 'I know what you do to girls back home. Don't try anything stupid, kyoya.'

With those words I stared at the roof of the hut, entangled in the twins arms till my sleep-deprived body forced me to rest.

I only dreamed of one man that night, he had back hair and gray eyes.

This was all for today you guys. I hope you liked it! I had a dream bout kyoya once…Talk about heated! Lmao anyways this was short cos' I wanted to finish it last night but had to sleep myself.

* * *

**I'll update soon you guys, love you **

**R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! I really want reviews…**

**-Nat**


	4. Tangles and triangles part one

_**Hey you guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I had huge tests, homework, and grades out my butt. Anyways I've been plotting this on paper for a while on paper and stuff so I guess this is more prepared. Lmao, by the way, I thank the reviews they make me super happy. Especially the one that told me of Haruhi's bra size, which BTW I guess is an a-cup. Though I'm leaving it. I could go back and change it, but that would ruin the imagination wouldn't it? 'Just how does she hide it?' Lol and now I guess I've talked enough huh? Here is chapter 4 folks!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4- **_**Tangles and triangles**_** (part one)**

**(Haruhi's POV)**

The sun poured in through a hole in the huts roof, warmth flooded around my body, and arms encircled me. I felt one twin's head nuzzle my neck, as the other rested near my chest. I was comfortable, I was at peace. My whole body ached from yesterdays long work period, the memories from late last night swarmed in my head. 'I know what you do to girls back home.' I still wondered what Honey meant.

It bothered me. And I didn't know why. Dreams of him haunted me through the night. His face seemed plastered to the inside of my eyelids, finally I blinked allowing the room to settle around me.

Hikaru's sleeping face was inched in front of me, when an out take of warm breath swirled into my face I realized a cinnamon smell to the air. It had been there before but I hadn't really paid attention to it.

His lips looked soft, and inviting. I hadn't really thought about guys at home. And vice-versa but at this moment, I wondered what I had been missing out on.

I curled into his chest some more, finding the hard abs comfy and pleasurable against my stomach. Once again I realized what was different about this scene. I didn't have a shirt. And neither did they.

I shot up and grabbed a discarded shirt from the floor space by the door then ran out of the hut delighted to find my bra intact; but as soon as I did I wished I hadn't. Kyoya was standing maybe ten feet directly in front of me, his eyes landed on my chest poorly covered by the white undershirt I happened to pick up.

I turned beat red. My body turned instantaneously around to see the twins immerge from the hut, then without delay so did honey and mori. Soon I heard someone's footsteps. Tamaki came out of the bushes.

"I wasn't sure what type of meat to get, kyoya, so I-" I veered in his direction to see his frozen face.

Everyone shut up. I backed up. And backed up. And backed up. Until the forest surrounded me.

I urgently ripped on the shirt, and walked away from the camp, still pounding in my ears my heart slowed a little. I was horrified. I was breathless. I was lifeless.

Sure honey had seen me, but it was only honey. This time everyone saw me. I felt naked. And it was all those damned twins fault. I am never, I repeat, Never sleeping in their hut again. My legs kept moving me forward for some odd reason, almost as odd as me letting them. I had no clue where I was, but I kept walking.

* * *

11 hours later-

"Gah! HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE!" My lungs hurt but it was getting dark, I had mud all over me, I had cut my leg and gashed my arm open. And to be honest, I was freaked out of my mind.

"HELP DAMNIT!" I collapsed on a cliff, my head between my knees, pants ripped and shredded. I couldn't help but tear up, it was dark and I was lost and bleeding. This couldn't get worse.

And of course, the rain poured. I looked up and let tears blood and rain mix. My white shirt was wet and see-through, sticking to my body. I stood and walked miserably to a trunk of a huge tree.

That's when a nightmare came true.

Like a trumpet from a demons beak, I heard the thunder crack in the distance. My body alarmed and terrified jumped and hugged the tree. I stood and on shaky legs took off, running, hoping to find the group. At this point I didn't care if they saw me naked, I just wanted to be held. I wanted to be warm, wanted to be safe.

I ran thunder in the air, cracking, rolling through the sky. Tears streamed down my face from pain and fear. I closed them.

_Thunk_

Soft fabric met my face arms fell around me, eyes still closed I held on for dear life, lanky as my upper limb's were they still had a dead grip around my new sought after safety.

Tears soaked the already wet fabric, and a hand stroked my dripping hair. Soft whispers of refuge filled my ears, as I sobbed, I shook with every strike of thunder. I felt my body be lifted, and legs move and shift, I didn't care, I just wanted the noise to end.

When about twenty minutes passed I felt the protection of the trees lessen, and then disappear completely, letting the rain drench us once again. At that moment I recognized the arms and sweet voice that whispered to me the untainted shelter of the world. Kyoya.

His arms held me strongly, I had his shirt squeezed in my palms, and I didn't care. I just wanted his warmth, the satisfying warmth.

My legs, I had noticed, were frozen and rain wasn't helping.

I opened my eyes finally to see Kyoya's face, streaked with rain and mud, his shirt, which was so clean the day before, torn and stained. We made it to a hut and he set me down, taking a seat beside me, he started to strip.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started to pull his pants off, revealing wet boxers.

"If we don't get the wet clothes off we could catch pneumonia. Which, by the way, we have no medicine to cure, so sorry darling, Strip." His voice was strict. I tensed. Ok I greatly take back what I said earlier. I'd rather them not see me naked.

He looked at me, and I realized he was waiting for me to take off the wet clothing. I didn't move. He stared at me a moment longer, then let out a sigh and moved towards me. I flinched away and the hut wall touched my back. His eyebrows rose.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm actually helping you believe it or not." He moved again, and I let him. His cold hands touched my chest, and he unbuttoned my shirt, well I guess it wasn't really a shirt anymore. As he removed it I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"I'm not going to stop you from objecting, but, it seems our undergarments were also soaked. If you feel it necessary, you may remove them and I have your jacket to cover yourself with." His eyes never left mine as he removed my shirt, an ouran blue jacket in his hand. My head nodded by its self.

He leaned forward, chest touching mine, my legs moved out from underneath me. Kyoya's hands drifted to the bra clip; expertly his fingers clicked it off. Red as a tomato, I draped my arms around my breasts. He smiled lightly, pulling back.

"Um…" I started, feeling very uncomfortable "May I…. Have my jacket?" His eyes sparkled distantly, handing me the dry overcoat.

It was warm for a rainy night, well any type of night at best, and my body felt relaxed on the soft, inviting sand. It seemed to mold to my body, like the waves did to the rocks near the cliff edge. I wondered what was held out there, in the bay that is, where we had not ventured.

Then my mind drifted to gray eyes, lighting a firm face. Black hair combed around the frame of said face, and an unbearably soft set of lips settled in the middle. In my imagination I had kissed these many a time, and still my craving didn't end. I wanted him to hold me in the muscular grip I had felt that night. I wanted him to take me.

I turned my body, so that he faced me. We were inches apart, so I closed the distance. His breath folded over my cheeks and dispersed into the air around me.

I curled into his chest, I wasn't sure if he was awake or not but, his arms fell to my back, holding me. Addicted to his skin I pushed my hands to the center of his chest. I placed my head on his arm, then with little effort my eyes slid closed, and I drifted off.

* * *

Haruhi's body had been tossing and turning, in the shadows where I laid down I watched her. As her body turned I closed my eyes, on my eyelids I watched her brown irises shine. She was beautiful, perfect in all the ways a girl could be. Though all the women I had been with back home were top of their line, she was better. She somehow was soft as feathers, strong like a boulder, she held her ground, and she gave everything her all. If I had ever met anyone close to this realistic piece of beauty, I would have had her my bride.

Strangely I couldn't understand this. Thoughts drifting to others of their kind, I felt her body curve into mine. I wrapped my arms around her.

I never understood the feelings that swarmed inside of me…then we slept.

* * *

_**That's it for now sorry for the long wait….I love u all thanks(;**_


End file.
